


Newspaper Clipping

by looney gloomy hobbit (Stardustandbacon)



Series: trying to write in quarantine [4]
Category: Gilligan's Island
Genre: Drabble, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, angst if you think about it??? i guess???, in the style of a newspaper story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustandbacon/pseuds/looney%20gloomy%20hobbit
Summary: Clipping extracted fromThe Winfield Daily Courierby the Summers family.
Series: trying to write in quarantine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687312
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Newspaper Clipping

WINFIELD

Eighteen-year-old Mary Ann Summers (above, center) has won the grand prize in KKLE’s recent contest: a trip to Hawaii. Miss Summers was lucky caller fifteen who supplied KKLE the “magic word” (“pineapple”), which, she says, she “spent the better part of Saturday listening [for].”

This trip is the thrill of a lifetime for Miss Summers. “The farthest I’ve ever been from home was Oklahoma. I never thought I’d be able to see anywhere so exciting.”

Miss Summers will arrive in Honolulu on June 12th, a day after her nineteenth birthday. We wish her _bon voyage_ on her two-week trip!

**Author's Note:**

>  _The Winfield Daily Courier_ is a real newspaper, now merged with _The Arkansas City Traveler_ into _The Cowley Courier Traveler._  
>  KKLE is a real (now-defunct) radio station in Winfield, Kansas.
> 
> why did i put so much research into a drabble. why cant i just get my classwork done.  
> find me on [tumblr](http://lunarhobbits.tumblr.com/) ♡


End file.
